Summer's Not Hot Without You
by 40Mangax7
Summary: One-Shot! Sequel to Skinny-Dipping Destiny! Summer camp again!


A/N: A lot of people liked my one-shot, Skinny-Dipping Destiny, so I thought I'd write a sequel! Here's to all my fans and I hope you'll send me a TON of reviews! Also check out all of my other stories! P.S. Sorry that this is a REALLY LONG one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara... simple as that.

Rima's POV  
My adrenaline was pumping as I stood in line for the bus going to my summer camp. I took a seat next to my bestfriend, Amu, and the bus lurched forward.  
Saaya tapped my shoulder," Excited to see Nagihiko for more than a few hours?" I squealed and nodded my head. All the girls laughed while the boys grumbled.  
I started to bond mire with all the girls in my school after I started coming out of my shell, thanks to Nagi! People started to realize that I was funny and outgoing They even said that the only reason they said bad things about me was because I was an outcast.  
"Three miles to Okuma Summer Camp!" The bus driver announcer after two hours of shaking anxiously an nervously.  
The last ten minutes of bumpy roads and excited chatter were finally over and we stopped abruptly.  
"Now before you run of the bus, remember the rules. And your cabin assignments are on the bulletin board to the right if the bus.  
I was the first one to get off the bus; Utau and Amu followed. We rushed to the bulletin board and luck was most definitely in our favor! Amu, Utau, Saaya, and I were all in a cabin together and our counselor was Nagi, our lifeguard for water activities was Ikuto, and our activities director was Kukai. Amu and Utau's crushes.  
We headed to our cabin and Saaya turned to Amu," Why do you like Ikuto?" Amu thought and grinned to herself.  
"Last year he winked at me and told me I was beautiful even though I hardly knew him."  
Saaya then asked Utau the same question," Because he saw me swimming late at night down by the lake and complimented me on my breaststroke."  
Saaya joked," Ooooo, you're breaststroke." Utau laughed and blushed  
From the corner of our cabin I saw a boy with dark purple hair enter our cabin.  
We all heard a deep voice," Welcome back." Nagi said coolly.  
I rushed and hugged him and he gave me a quick kiss.  
Nagi announced," Since everyone was late to camp, real camp will start tomorrow. Now tomorrow will be all water activites. Saying that, you will need to prepare bathing suits" Amu whispered 'yes!'.  
I chuckled at Nagi," This isn't our first time here you know." Nagi laughed and nodded. He grabbed me by the waist andd lifted me up. I screamed and my friends 'awwwwww'ed at us.  
"You guys are so cute! It's funny how Utau and Yaya's dare turned out to be a good thing!" Amu laughed at the irony.  
"So report to the mess hall, wash up, and then lights out at 9:30. We wake up at 6 tomorrow," Nagi gazed at me," Sweet dreams." I nodded blushing.  
"Well good night to you too!" Utau, Amu, and Saaya shouted in unison.

-Day 2 of 12-  
Mine and my friends' alarms went off in unison. What sucked was that we missed a day of activites thanksed to buses getting us to camp late.  
I jumped out of bed and dressed in to my suitcase that I'd shopped for to make sure I impressed Nagi. I quickly dressed into khaki shorts, a lacy white tank top with a red tank top under it. I also wore my yellow flowered bikini under it all.  
Utau, Amu, and Saaya all dressed in sluggishly and I tapped my foot impatiently. Utau wore purple shorts, and a yellow v-neck with her black bikini with purple butterflies under it. Amu wore a pink tank top with a pink bow on the left strap, jean shorts, and a pink bikini with strawberries on it. Saaya wore olive green shorts and a yellow low-neck tank top. I smiled at their style, we were all very different in fashion.  
Amu was most definitely excited to see Ikuto again. She's actually prettier than last year. We headed towards the dock for canoeing and then water skiing class.  
I saw Nagi waving and Ikuto and Kukai behind him," Hey, we're canoeing in pairs okay?" I smiled widely and linked Nagi's arm with mine. He was obviously going to be my partner. Ikuto slyly placed his hand on Amu's shoulder and smirked. Kukai playfully put his arm around Utau. So we all had partners except for Saaya who looked like she didn't care.  
Saaya waved it off and said," It's okay I'll sit this activity out. I never liked the idea of canoeing." And she laid out to tan.  
I didn't mind, more Nagihiko for me.  
Nagi pushed us off and we sailed out in the morning sun.  
"Romantic, right?" Nagihiko said sarcastically, looking at the tubes of people being dragged by boats.  
I laughed," Right. I'm just glad I get to see you for a whole twelve days." Nagi grinned and pressed his lips to mine and I savored the sweet taste.  
I heard Amu scream at Ikuto, who was splashing water playfully at her.  
Utau was sitting gazing at the beauty around her while Kukai rowed the canoe all by himself, showing off.  
Everything was perfect.

-Late at Night-  
I heard shuffling in the cabin and narrowed my eyes in the darkness trying to see what it was. Before I could, a hand covered my mouth. A flash light turned on; revealing a mischievous Nagi.  
He whispered," Meet me by the lake, under the tree, on the sand where we met. Around lunch time." Then he tiptoed off.

-10 am the next day-  
Saaya whined," That was a very tiring three mile hike." Everyone agreed and they plopped down on the ground.  
"Guess we all should get cleaned up for lunch." Amu complained.  
"Yeah, Nagihiko and I wont be joining you for lunch." I added in and then ran off to get ready.  
I took a shower and dressed in a jean dress with a bow in the middle of the chest. I wore yellow flats with it and tied my hair high.

I quickly studied a map and made my way towards the sand bar Nagi and I met at. Embarrassing memories flooded my mind. Other than the skinny dipping incident, on our first date, I tripped and tore my shirt; exposing my stomach. Also, my cabin was fishing one and and Nagi passed by. At that exact moment, someone reeled in a fish and it hit me in the face. I blushed and covered my face with my hand.

I sat on the sand waiting for Nagi, but it wasn't until almost one pm that I saw Nagi come around the corner. Yaya, the girl that dared me to skinny dip and for some reason didn't like me, was with him and they were laughing.

Nagi saw me, looked at Yaya, his face filled with guilt," Yaya I have to go. I have a special date with someone."

Yaya whined," So? Skip it!" She started to grab his arm and lead him away.

"No I really like this person. And I made this time just for her." Yaya still didn't give in so I stepped up.

"Hello Yaya, please let go of my boyfriend's arm so he can get away from you and we can have our date." I had my hand on my hip. Yaya's face filled with disgust, but also envy.

"Fine," She whispered something into Nagihiko's ear, and cockily walked away.

Nagi and I sat in the sand and stared at the blue sky above us. There was silence until I spoke.

"What did she say to you? Why did you bring her here in the first place? Our special spot."

Nagi stuttered," I-I was on my way here and s-she saw me and started talking. I hadn't noticed that she was still t-there." I nodded, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"And what'd she say?" I screamed.

Nagi shuttered," She says t-that I get t... tired of you, I can meet her at the rockside tomorrow."

My mouth was wide and my face was red. My hands balled into fists, but all I wanted to do was cry.

I ran to my cabin and locked the door. Nagihiko chased me but I avoided him somehow. I couldn't handle talking to him right now. It was around seven when Nagi left from pounding on the cabin door because he had to go to a meeting for counselors. Amu, Utau, and Saaya got back and freaked out about where I was and why I was shriveled up in my bed.

After relating the story to them Saaya said," That bitch! I mean I used to like Yaya. She wasn't like this in elementary or middle school. Now she just has to have Nagihiko; whether someone is dating him or not!" I nodded my head sadly.

Amu raged," How could he just stand there and let her do that and try to talk him into dumping you and dating her?"

Utau continued in Amu's place," Exactly! He likes you, not her. Its like he was trying to convince himself! The man whore!"

My eye was twitching from all of their anger and uses of words. Not that I wasn't angry or wanted to use bad language as well.

I just went to the mess hall and brought my food back to the cabin. Then I was tires because I had been crying for so long and it was dark out.

-Day 6 of 12-

I spent the day at the beach today. Mainly under an umbrella or floating in a raft; while my friends had tons of fun. Stupid Nagihiko had to ruin my Summer. How could he? I wiped away a few tears.

I heard splashing around me," Hey Rima." I saw a boy with anime red hair and green eyes.

"Hi... Who are you?" I eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Ha I guess you don't remember me. I was the counselor o your cabin last year, Ryu." My eyes widened.

"But Ryu was nerdy and had braces and gross! You're, um, ya know... not." I averted my eyes from the now hot Ryu.

He laughed and my cheeks heated. Maybe I could hang out with Ryu to make Nagi feel how I felt!

"Ya know Ryu, we should hang out later and catch up!" I smiled as sweetly and innocently as I could. Ryu thought for a minute.

He smiled cutely," Definitely. So how about dinner at the mess hall tomorrow? I have a busy day today." I nodded and devilishly smiled. I knew Nagihiko would be there so I said it'd be perfect.

We went our separate ways and for the first time in a few days I was feeling ecstatic! I skipped to my friends and related what happened.

Saaya's face filled with disgust," Rima honey, he's ugly." I giggled.

"Not anymore!"

-Day 7 of 12

The next girls looked at each other and giddily rushed me to the cabin to pick out my outfit and do my make up.

I now wore a green sundress and my hair was in the front in a side ponytail. Amu had put mascara, powder, and blush on my face; to make the make up look natural. I looked perfect! (A/N: In a totally not conceited way. XD)

Amu and Utau refuses to leave me alone and instead they decided to spy on my date. I sat at a table in the center of the room, close to where Nagi will be eating, and soon after Ryu joined me.

"So when did you get your braces off? You look great!" I flirted, Nagihiko sat at his table and angrily sat down, not taking his eyes off us.

"A few months ago, and thanks. You look more mature and quite beautiful." I was shocked at his honesty and as was Nagihiko. Nagi shifted in his seat uncomfortably and ate aggressively.

Ryu made me laugh several times and I retorted to his jokes in a flirty manner. Nagi had about enough and rose abruptly from his table and stomp a few feet to our table.

"Rima, what are you doing? I don't recall us breaking up!" Ryu looked guiltily at Nagi and looked disappointed.

Ryu apologized," I'm sorry, I didn't know Rima was dating someone." Nagihiko flared with anger and gritted his teeth.

"Who cares? She's not into you anyway! She was just making me feel how she felt!" Nagihiko dropped his anger and looked sadly at the ground. " And now I understand how I hurt her so bad. And that I'd never do it again." Nagi said.

I cried a bit and hugged Nagihiko," I'm glad you realize that. I missed you so much." We kissed happily and remembered that Ryu was watching.

"I'm sorry I used me, but I'm not the right girl for you anyway... but I may know someone who is." At that moment Saaya walked into the restaurant and saw me. She rushed over and her's and Ryu's eyes met.

Ryu said," Saaya? Hey, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow? At the pier?" Saaya's eyes lit up and she jumped a bit.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Saaya answered. Nagi and I looked at each other knowingly. We grabbed each others' hands and he walked me back to my cabin.

I stood on the steps of the cabin and Nagi bellow.

Nagi spoke," See you tomorrow at the camp's firefly festival." I nodded my head and daringly kissed him.

"Sweet dreams, Nagi." I whispered before heading in and falling asleep on my bed.

-Day 8 of 12-

I was dressed in a white cardigan, pale pink shirt, and silver skirt. Nagi and I had been spending the last five hours at the firefly festival, hosted by our camp, together.

I hugged the stuffed pig rabbit ("You're Beautiful" the Korean drama.. WATCH IT!) that Nagihiko had won me. It was almost dark and everyone was heading towards the lake to get good spots for watching the fireflies. Couples roamed around us aimlessly. Amu nervously linked hands with Ikuto and followed us to the lake. Utau, with Kukai happily, followed between them. Lastly, Saaya cuddling up to Ryu walked with us.

I picked a spot right on the dock so I could hang my legs off the side. Nagi put his arm around me and the camp lights were shut off. Lights twinkled around us and I watched amazed.

Nagi pulled me closer and whispered," I love you, Rima." I froze but loosened.

I snuggled to him and laid my head on his shoulder," I love you too, Nagihiko." Then we kissed romantically.


End file.
